I'll Get Us Through This
by bhawksgirl
Summary: Sam and Greg are hurt and alone…and just trying to make it home.  Will they find help in time or fall victim to the deranged killers.  Fatherly Greg. Sam wump.
1. Chapter 1

_I love all the characters, but Sam and Greg are my favs. I'm not sure how much of this will have a real plot or just our two boys hurt and having to rely on each other. This was inspired after Slow Burn and we really truly see how much Parker cares for his team as his family, and how he hates to fail or let them down. _

_This is my first fan fic ever! So please be kind ;)_

_I'll Get Us Through This _

_Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own any of it or the characters._

**Sam and Greg are hurt and alone…and just trying to make it home**

**_flashpoint_flashpoint_**

Greg starts to open his eyes, trying to blink them as much he could to try and allow his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room, although it's difficult with the dried blood that crusted over them from the once bleeding head wound.

He scans the room. It's dark and has wood floors and walls, along with a musty smell… "a cabin?"

'_but how did I get here? And why am I tied up?_' Just as he's starting to get his brain working correctly the previous events start to come back to him. His heart falls to the pit of his stomach.

And whispers to himself, "Oh, no Sam."

~~~(Flashpoint transition)~~~~

(4 hours earlier)

"All right gather up boys and girl" Announced Greg. "It's been a slow day and we are all just anxious to have a weekend off. However, we do have patrol duty today, so lets just get out there and back here without any incidents."

"Patrol, really?" Chimed in Spike. "But its cold and raining non-stop all day! Can't we just run training exercises indoors? Or, better yet I'm sure I saw Wordy has 'Little Women' in his locker. How bout we make fun of him while he watches it! "

"First off there is no such thing in my locker! And second I told you, it's so I can get closer to the girls." Stated Wordy matter-affectly. "and besides you went to see Lion King!"

"Oh yea! There's violence in it. Not girls sitting around crying and hugging for 2 hours."

Wordy was ready to go a smack Spike upside the head when Greg interrupted him. "Hey, ladies, stop it, no violence in the briefing room." Then he nods to Ed who is standing behind the two of them and smacks each of them in the back of the head.

"Hey! What the… I thought you just said no violence!" Shouted Spike, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I did, but from me, I call that keeping the peace." Gleamed Parker. The rest of the team snickering. "All right team assignments, we're gonna mix it up a little out there. That way I don't have to get a call about wordy and spike trying to kill each other. So Spike your with Jules, Ed you got Wordy and Sam your with me. "

**_flashpoint_flashpoint_**

Sam and Greg were walking out to their black SUV when Sam started coughing a deep wet cough.

"You still sick?" asked Greg.

"yah"

"You good to go though?"

"Yeah boss, it's just a cold and besides we're just patrolling." Sniffled Sam as he fumbled with the car keys.

"Here why don't I drive? You can be my eyes and just relax."

"No it's ok" Parker gave him a look of 'give me the keys before I knock you on your ass.' And even though Sam thought he could take him on, something about the boss being who he was, just downright intimidated him. "okay, okay" and he threw over the keys.

With that they loaded up the vehicle and drove out of the station. Greg just drove up and down the streets and really hoped the day continued to stay quite. It was late fall and like Spike had said earlier it was just miserable outside. Everyone seemed to have the right idea and where staying inside, hence the light traffic throughout the city. The rain was starting to mix and become sleet, and all Greg thought of doing was sitting in his chair at home with the fireplace going reading the new book he just bought.

He stole a glance to the right of him over at Sam. The kid looked miserable with dark circles under his eyes and red nose. He had his head leaned up against the window and his arms crossed over his chest. Greg felt completely fine with the heat level in the SUV, but decided to turn it up some more for Sam.

They were currently stopped at a stop light. Greg looked down at the clock, they had already been out for a little over an hour, just about four more hours and they would all be on their way to a nice weekend off. The light turned green and Parker moved his way through the intersection. That's when saw out of the corner of his eye Sam tense and brace himself while looking out the passenger side window.

All he heard was Sam shout "BOSS!" before the other van come barreling into the car right at Sam.

Greg felt himself flip a couple times before his world went dark.

_So what did yah think? _

_Like I said my first fanfic so please review and boost my low self esteem ;) haha jk…but really please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had begun to come too slightly after the SUV finally stopped flipping and landed right back on its four wheels. He knew he kept blacking out because things kept changing around him.

The first time Sam instantly became aware that his chest was on fire. It felt tight, even tighter than before from his so called cold. His right side was squished into the door. He then turned his sore neck over to his left and looked over.

"Sa..sarg?" He whispered quietly, trying to find his voice. He slowly lifted his left arm and tried to tap him. But he got no response, Parkers bloody head laid up against the almost shattered window. Sam tried his hardest to reach over and find a pulse but the movement sent white hot pain through his chest.

**_flashpoint_**

The next time he woke up the sarg was gone and the driver's side door was left open. '_What the…'_ then he heard a noise to his right and looked over. First he thought maybe it was the boss and he was trying to get him out, or maybe someone called for help and where getting them out.

However, those thoughts were quickly squashed when he looked into the eyes of his so called rescuer. The man seemed on edged, rushed and eyes moving all around like he was seeing things that weren't there.

This man tried a few times to yank open the door without any luck and finally leaned in through the broken window and unhooked Sams seatbelt. If Sam had been able to get the signals from his brain to work properly or just flat out have more strength than he did, then he would have put up more of fight when the mystery man pulled him through the window. Pain like he never knew erupted all over his body and he blacked out again.

**_flashpoint_**

Sam woke up again and this time he was lying down on the floor in the back of a van. Next to him was the sarg still unconscious. This time he held his breath as tried to get closer to him and see how he was. Sam reached for his neck and found a strong and steady pulse. Then he let out the breath and tried to take calm short ones and breathe through the pain.

Sam shock him some more while calling his name, just when he was about to give up Parker started to come too.

"Sam?" The boss asked looking at him confused on what happened and where they were.

"Hey, we were in a car accident remember?" It took Greg a minute to get his bearings and finally nod his head. "Besides the head where else are yah hurt boss?" Sam asked in all earnest. He looked up to Parker like a father figure more so than his own father. The boss earned the love of those around him because he treated them with respect, kindness and loyalty; not by fear and using politics like the General.

Greg took a mental inventory of his body and aside from the elephant stampede in his head, he only felt just a dull ache everywhere else.

"I think just the head. What bout you buddy, how yah holding up? If I remember correctly that van was coming right at you." God Sam looked miserable, and that was before the accident, now he had this pained misery expression.

"Eh, hanging in there." Sam didn't want to let on how much he hurt cause he could already see the guilt in the sarg's eyes. Even if something isn't the boss's fault Sam knows as a leader he will still feel responsible for those under his command.

Parker was no new comer to the way macho military men wanted to keep up the façade the 'I'm fine and indestructible' mentality, so he humored Sam at the moment and allowed the conversation to drop and moved onto the next big question.

"Where are we and why?"

Looking around there was a wall up that separated the front seats and the gutted out back of the van. As well the doors were locked in a way that they had to be opened from a control in the front or keys. They had no supplies on themselves, their vests having been stripped from them.

"That's the million dollar question boss. But I saw the guy that took us, he was tripping out on something. I don't know why, what's the play." He paused to catch his breath. "I mean were one of us targeted or is it just a wrong place wrong time kind of thing."

"Sam we of all people should know that people can do a lot of things because of just about any situation. And right now we don't know much of anything to come up with a decent explanation. How long have we been driving?"

"I don't know…I only woke up…just before you did…" Staying awake and talking was taking its toll on Sam. Then van hit a large pothole, "aaahhh…"

"Sam! Sam!" Greg could see the kid trying to breathe through the pain, his eyelids starting drop. "Sam stay awake, come on."

"Trying…tired…bossss…" and with that Sam passed out again.

He used Sams dream state to look over and see what he was dealing with. Greg scooted his way over to him, and undoing the shirt made Greg close his eyes and cringe. All down Sams right side was littered with deep bruising. He tried to touch around and feel what condition the ribs were in, and as he made is way down he touch on a part that elected a grown and Sam tried to turn away from the pain.

Greg bit his lip, watching the kid struggle. Sam took shallow breaths as to not hurt his ribs, yet at the same time he would start to cough but stop himself because of the pain—stuck in a continuous circle of pain. He rubbed his head, knowing that without coughing out what's in his lungs as well as not taking deep breathes every now and then was a recipe for pneumonia.

He then went on to see any other injuries, checking his head for any bumps lead to him feeling how warm Sam was already. _'uuuhhh…great, you never do things the easy way do you.'_

After his arms and legs checked out fine, Greg re-buttoned the shirt and sat back against the wall of the van. Mentally kicking himself over and over again…one for not sending Sam home when he was obviously sick, two for not paying enough attention to his surroundings to notice a vehicle on a kamikaze run and three for just sitting here and not being able to help someone who's life he was entrusted with. Someone he saw like a son.

Parker laid there looking up out the window. He stared for what felt like hours, only to see just trees after trees after trees along with feeling the vehicle drive on winding roads. Eventually the lull of drive and his head wound drifted him back to unconsciousness.

**_flashpoint_**

_So I know this chapter is a little on slow side and doesn't have much going on, but I felt I needed to set the stage a little better of what happened between the 2 parts in chpt. 1 and the characters._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! (now we are back at where the first chapter started.)_

Greg tries his hands again but the rope around them is tied really tight. It appeared that they were alone in the rundown cabin tied up in chairs across the room from one another.

"Sam. Sam. Hey Sam!" That wakes him with a start that leads to a coughing fit. "Hey buddy just calm down, you're fine." After a few seconds, "you good?"

All he gets as a response is an 'mmhhmm' while Sam has his eyes clenched tightly.

"So what the…"

Just then they hear voices off in a conjoining room. Two men walk up to them and Sam immediately recognizes the one who pulled him out from the car, still sporting that spaced glare and random muscle twitches. _'He's on some kind of drug.'_

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" The other man sings. "Well, well you're finally awake! I was starting to think we had some party poopers on our hands."

"What do you want from us?" Greg jumped in immediately going into negotiator mode.

"What do we want? All we want is to have some fun." Sam cringed at the way he said that, knowing full well that their idea of fun and his were totally different.

"And that is?"

The lead man kneels down in front of Greg, "you know those games you play as kid? Like cops and robbers, cowboys and Indians, well my brother and I here like to play hunters and hunted. And I think you know which role you and your buddy are going to play." Then he gives Parker a smile that sends a chill down his spine before the man stood up again.

"You see we can't play the game as much as we like cause that would draw too much unwanted attention with people disappearing all the time. So sadly we only get to do this once a year."

"Just think about what you're saying here. You have two cops, that's going to bring a lot of unwanted attention on you." Greg is trying anyway to reason with an obviously mentally ill and delusional man.

"Well you see I've thought about that, and the chance to hunt down two cops from the bad-ass SRU was just way to exciting to pass up!"

"If you're looking for a good hunt," cringing on that last word "then I don't think you are going to get that. You see I'm just paper pushing negotiator, and that kid over there is hurt and sick. So why don't you just let us go, you haven't done anything yet that can't be undone."

"Oh don't sell yourself short Greg Parker." That earns a confused look from both officers. "Yes, I know who you are, personally and no hard feelings, we wanted the two tactical/sniper officers- but one will do." He answers while looking over at Sam.

"Well enough chit chat for now. My brother and I have a few things to take care of, so I'll leave you two to come up a game plan. Make it good…we like fighters. Hahahaha."

Finally being left alone Greg and Sam just look at each other stunned.

"So I guess talking our way out this isn't going to work."

"Sam…"

"What boss? These sicko's hunt people! And not only are they going to be hunting us down, but we have to survive the woods with nothing and winter right around corner. I don't know about you boss but the last time I had survival training it was dealing with a freaking dessert." Sam immediately hated himself for his outburst, it wasn't like him to give up hope so easily. "Sorry boss. So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna stay positive, stick together, get each other through this while searching for help. Got it."

"Copy that."

**_flashpoint_**

"So boys are you ready? Let's go over how this works." He said as the tac vests were thrown at their feet. "We've given you both some provisions and you'll find them in there. Oh come on now don't look at me like that. I told you we like an exciting chase, and that doesn't happen when you hunt an already wounded animal."

"Now we are going to untie you and in case you've got it in you try anything funny my brother here's gonna have a gun on you. So play nice."

Parker gives Sam a nod telling him to just do what they want. Starting a fight with armed men wasn't going to go well for them. At least by being 'released into the wild' they had a chance of making it out of there.

Once the two were untied they were marched out of the cabin. Judging by where the sun was Sam suspected it was late afternoon.

"Here are your freebies," and with that the vest where thrown at their feet.

"I got 'em." Stated Greg as he picked them up so Sam didn't have to bend over and hurt his ribs.

"Now, once you've got those on you're going to start running. You've got about a half hour before we start tracking you. Oh and I hope you weren't planning on walking till you found help or a road. Cause we are so far north and deep in these woods that you won't find any snippets of civilization for days. And by then it won't matter cause you'll already be dead."

"Ready…set…GO!"

And with that Sam and Greg took off for the woods hearing one of the most disturbing laughs coming from behind them.

_Wow, ok so I had a couple ideas on who the kidnappers could be and what was going to happen. Then I started thinking about surviving in the woods and the Benders episode of Supernatural came to mind. _

_So tell me what you think of the creepy twist of people that hunt people._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yes yes. I know it has been forever! Since I updated. But I felt I needed to finishes one story at a time. And then I had finals, graduation and now trying to find a job. I hope you enjoy ;)_

It had been about 20 minutes of running by Greg's estimates when Sam finally cried out for them to stop. Parker looked over at Sam who had one hand up against a tree and the other wrapped around his stomach. He tore his eyes away to keep a keen lookout but still could hear the ragged breathing coming from the younger man.

"Sam…Sam I know it sucks but we need to put more distance between us and them until we stop for the night."

"I know boss. But I think we need to start creating false paths for them to follow."

"Ok buddy. You get us till nightfall, and I'll get us from there."

For the next few hours Sam would run down in different directions leaving footprints and breaking twigs. Trying to use anything he could remember from survival training and tracking.

"Ok so what's the plan now?" Greg asked as Sam made his way back from the fifth path he laid out.

"Lets move further in. Then I'll run one more path while you get stuff we need for tonight."

"Copy that. What should I get?" While they made their way further into the woods Sam kept a lookout for a good place to stop for the night. In addition, he went over with Greg what he needed to find. They couldn't make a fire because that would obviously draw to much attention. The only way they were going to be semi warm was to find enough brush and dead leaves to put between them and the ground. A lot of people don't realize that the earth is what will zap all your heat away.

"Here." _cough_ "We can stop here." Panted Sam. "See those bushes over there? Gather up all the dead brush over there, we can use the bushes as cover from the wind."

"Alright kid." And with that Greg watched as Sam hobbled off to go layout another false trail. He hated only relying on Sam and not being able to really contribute. He was use to being a part of a team where everyone had a special skill that assisted in producing a good outcome, but being chased through the woods was not something he had experience in. The part that really frustrated him with himself was the fact of how much he had to rely on Sam who was sick and injured. But he set out and did exactly what Sam told him to while listening for the slightest sounds of their pursuers. Not to mention his constant worry every time Sam ran off. He was worried that Sam would collapse somewhere or get lost and Greg wouldn't be able to find him. But he always came back, more sweaty and wheezing then before, but he always came back.

To keep his conscious mind off of worrying when Sam would make it back, Parker sat down on his new achievement of dead shrubbery and opened to see what things they were given in their tac-vests. Opening up the Velcro pockets Greg took out a water bottle, granola bar, some string and a little bit of duct tape. He only saw them getting any use out of the food and water. Just then he heard the snap of a twig that made him jump. Cautiously poking his head around the bush he saw Sam clumsily making his way over. Greg immediately raced over to help hold up the slouching man and walk him over to their temporary home. It was like a horse shoe. A huge tree in the middle and a couple of bushes that rapped around both sides. Sam had found the best spot, this way they only had to watch one direction.

"There yah go, nice and slow." Greg eased Sam down and leaned him against the tree. He quickly broke the sealed cap and helped Sam drink a few sips of water. Sam motioned that he had enough and sighed closing his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. He chewed on his lip as he saw how pale Sam's face was against his red cheeks. He lifted up his hand to the other mans forehead and felt heat greater than the last time he checked. _'Damn it!'_

"Boss…" Sighed Sam, the tone telling Parker to not go there and start blaming himself.

"How ya feeling buddy?" Greg asked the obviously stupid question, but the hated the awkward silence of them both trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

"Ha, like I just ran a marathon without conditioning first…" _cough _ "so we got ourselves some water eh?"

"hhmmppp. Oh. Yeah we got water, power bar, duct tape and string." Greg laid them out in front of them. "What do you have?"

Sam went to start to pull out the things in his vest, but his arms felt like they made of lead and hands shaking. He was grateful that Greg jumped in and removed the contents and not let him flop around and lose more of his dignity by the second.

"Alright. We have another bottle of water and granola bar, ha..a paper clip, and oh a lighter."

"Yah they probably gave us the lighter hoping we would start a fire with it. Help track us better."

"And what the tape, string and paper clip are for us to send up an SOS?"

_Cough_ "mmm not likely. But I do think I can work with that."

"What now you're MacGyver?"

"Ahah…oh oh ow. ow. Boss. Please no jokes." Said Sam as he had both a smile and a grimace while he tried to shift himself.

"Sorry bud." Greg tried to help Sam find a more comfortable position but was waved off. "Hey, you hungry?" It just came to him that he hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. He opened up the granola bar and handed it to Sam.

Sam just broke of a small piece and chewed it. Greg then broke of piece and ate it too, putting the food back at Sam, only to receive a shake of the head.

"Sam…if you're just trying to save food for later, don't. We'll figure out some way to get food."

"No it's not that." Sam had to pause, the bit he just ate already making him nauseous. "Just not feeling to hot boss."

Greg ran his hand over his head nervously, "Well why don't you just go to sleep. I'll take first watch alright."

"mmhhmm if you say so…" mumbled Sam as he fully succumbed to his exhaustion.

Truth be told he wasn't going to wake Sam up to change shifts and keep a watch out. Sam needed all the rest he could get, besides, he had a child before so he had been use to nights of getting no sleep. Greg sat there, luckily where ever there was didn't get the rain that Toronto had so while it was cold, at least they were dry. The sun was starting to set and it would be dark within the hour, taking the little bit of warmness with it. Positive. He had to think positive. So much of survival is mind of matter, and in order to get both of them through this and find help he needed to keep a level head.

Scooting back he sat up against the tree next to Sam. Bored he picked up the string and started mindlessly fiddling with it while he started to think of things like what their next move should be or what should they do if their pursuers caught up them or an animal.

'_Good God'_ it was really starting to get cold, even his nose was starting to run. He glanced over Sam to his left. The younger man was shaking from the cold, yet his skin was hot to the touch. Even though his eyes were closed, Greg doubted he was getting any really rest. Between the fever, shaking and coughing Sam's face was constantly pinched in pain. Shrugging his jacket off of his stiff body, Greg draped it over the shivering form. Sam's military instincts kicked in when he felt something touching him and he instantly opened his eyes, however, darted around with confusion.

"Hey, hey. Easy every things ok." Said Parker as he tried to calm Sam down who went into a coughing fit. He held the bottle of water up to Sam's lips. "Sorry about that. Just try to get yah a little warmer."

Sam looked down and finally his fevered brain allowed him to figure out what was going on. "uh uh boss. It's yours, take it back."

"Not gonna happen buddy, you need it more than me. How the ribs feeling?" Greg glares at Sam with a look that says don't you dare say 'fine.'

"They hurt."

"Ok. Thanks smart ass." It didn't take a genius to know how worse Sam was getting, but he felt that he needed to know where they were at; and he was thankful that Sam still had it in him to joke around.

"How long was I out for? My turn to keep watch?"

It had been a couple hours but Greg just told him he wasn't out that long and to go back to sleep. As Sam passed out against the tree again Greg prayed they could make it through the night without any problems and could find help soon.

**_flashpoint_**

"Spike! Where are we on the traffic cameras?" Shouted Ed as he entered the room where Spike was sitting in front of computers looking over the traffic camera footage for the past two hours.

"There is no camera at the intersection of the accident and I'm trying to clean up some of the other footage where it looks like a suspicious vehicle from the cameras around it, the only trouble was they were slightly distorted from rain droplets on the lenses so I haven't been able to get a license or good enough picture to the driver to run a match."

"Jules, Wordy you got anything on witnesses out there?" Questioned Ed into the com-link in his ear.

"Not yet Ed. We can't seem to find anyone that would have seen anything." After both Sam and Greg failed to answer any calls Spike pulled up the SUVs GPS. Ed didn't know what to expect when he pulled up to the smashed vehicle, but learning that the two teammates were missing was definitely not one of them. After securing the scene he told Wordy and Jules to stay behind and look the crime scene over while asking around to see if anyone saw what happened and wait for back up to arrive. While he and Spike went back to headquarters to run intelligence and organize a plan from there. Hearing that they couldn't find a witness was just what he feared since it was on the outskirts of town and not around much of anything.

"Alright. Just keep pounding the pavement." Ed didn't need to say what they were all thinking. That their teammates were in trouble and the longer it took meant they had less of a chance of finding them.

**_flashpoint_**

_So how was it? I'm not entirely happy with it, but I figured it had been long overdue so I should just post something for all of you. Don't worry, Sam will be in for a lot more wump…just couldn't give it him all in one chapter. Pretty please review!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all my awesome readers, again sorry about the delay. Bare with me, I'm writing this as I go, and I had about 10 different directions I thought of going with it. I apologize for the grammar errors, I'm finishing this up late to post for you all. _

_Enjoy!  
><em>

The sun was starting to rise and Greg figured he should wake Sam so they could start moving again. He hadn't slept at all and in reality neither did Sam. The former soldier would have a coughing fit about every hour in which Greg would help him sit up a little until it was over. Sam never become fully awake during this, but it was more subconscious nature to help himself breathe easier. Making his way across the leaves he nudges Saw awake, however, unlike the time when Greg placed gave him his jacket, this time it takes a few tries to get Sam fully able to function. Greg is worried at the rate he is watching Sam deteriorate and is starting to think that maybe they should have tried to attack the men at the cabin when they had somewhat of a chance.

"Hey buddy, the sun just came up, I figured we should start moving."

Sam just nods and gives Greg his hand to help him stand up, which took about three times to get over the dizzy spells.

"So which way now?"

"The suns rising there, so to keep heading south we want to go this way," said Sam as he pointed through the trees "we'll use the sun to make sure we don't travel in circles."

"Got it." And with that they were off. Greg held onto Sam's arm as to steady him, but Sam was leading the way. Parker looked at him in amazement, even while being sick, hurt and barely able to hold himself up, Sam's survivalist instincts were second nature to him. 

**_flashpoint_**

Spike chugged down his third cup of coffee while sitting at the desk with computers running different programs in front of him. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Ed who finally passed out on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Rubbing his hands over his face Spike looked at the time, almost four in the morning. Ed sent wordy and Jules home for sleep since there were no leads to follow till Spike could clean up the camera footage and track the kidnappers. Ed wasn't going to abandoned Spike so he spent his time between sitting next to Spike becoming blurry eyed staring at the computer screens and pacing back and forth.

"Ed…ED! I got it!"

"Huhh. What?" said Ed as he shot up startled, taking a second to figure out why the hell he was on the floor of the surveillance room.

"I've finally got a clear enough picture of the licenses plate on a different traffic camera." While Spike had one computer trying to clear up the scene of the crime, the other was tracking the van from intersection to intersection. Ed made his way over to the chair next to the hacker, he spotted all the coffee cups on the desk and reached for the one Spike was currently working on and took a swig of it receiving a questionable look from other man.

"Hey I'll buy yah another one, I just need get some coffee in me so I can function a little bit better, ok?"

Spike just gave him a look of 'yah, I'll believe it when I see it.' And then turned back to what he was doing. "Okay, now running the plate to get an ID on our mystery men…and….

"…Damn-it!" Both men cursed as the information on the screen read that the owners of the plate were a couple in the 70's and the car registered to it was a stolen red Chevy Cobalt and not a large black van.

"So unless grandma and grandpa are Bonnie and Clyde, I'm guessing our bad guys stole the car and switched the plates so it is harder to track." Said Ed.

Spike just put his elbows on the table - his head in his hands and nodded to what Ed had just stated. His nerves were starting to ware, between the lack of sleep, too much caffeine, and worry. He really thought with all the hours he just spent that they would come up with some kind of lead, Sam and Greg were counting on them and he was letting them all down.

Ed rested his hand on Spike's shoulder, "Hey, why don't you take one of the cots in the other room and get a few hours sleep. I'll come get yah when Jules and Wordy make it back in alright. You won't get anything done with how tired you are."

Spike nodded, he was dead tired, but he was scared what frightening scenarios his unconscious would conjure up of what was happening to Greg and Sam. 

**_flashpoint_**

Walking, walking, and more walking. That is what the two hunted SRU officers had been doing for the whole day. Sam could no longer run like he had done the previous day, let alone walk unassisted by Greg. And it probably had to do especially with how taxing the preceding day had been. Greg had started up small talk just to try to get Sam to focus on something, but in reality it had a much more pivotal purpose. Parker would ask Sam stories of his past or a 'what would do scenario' in order to learn as much as he could to keep them both alive. He wasn't sure if Sam picked up on his ploy or not, for sure normal Sam would know that-but impaired Sam not so much. It wasn't that Greg was embarrassed to ask about what types of plants could be edible or which direction does moss grow on trees, it was he didn't want Sam to start to lose hope. Greg knew survival was going to be solely up to him soon, and he would not fail.

Sam's current coughing fit pulled Greg from his thoughts. "Easy Sam," he said helping him sit down to catch his breath like he done many times already today. However, this time the wheezing was getting worse and he wasn't able to get his breath back. "Sam…hey Sam…Soldier!" That last thing got his attention. "Sam, look at me. You're fine ok? Just ride it out." Finally after a about ten minutes of basically hyperventilating Greg offered Sam a sip of water. "Yah good?" Sam just nods, not having recovered enough to speak.

Using the down time as on unofficial break, Greg figured he'd use it to look Sam over. He skin was very hot from the fever and sweaty, which in turn caused him to be more chilled. His teeth were chattering and a hitch every time he tried to breathe in. Unbuttoning the shirt Greg tried to keep his fears hidden as to not worry Sam. Although the younger man had emergency field medical training, all officers are required to be certified in first aid and other general medical emergencies.

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhfffffffgggg" said Sam as he scrunched his hands into the dirt and tried his hardest not to make much of a sound while Greg probed his abdomen and side. After a few minutes he buttoned the shirt back up.

"So…what's the….verdict…Dr. Parker." Asked Sam as he tried to smile.

"You're one tough son of a bitch, that's for sure."

"Ha! My mother would be so proud." But then Sam's smile faded and turned serious, "Greg, what is it?"

"Now I'm no expert Sam…"

"Parker!"

"Your stomach feels hard and rigid."

"Internal bleeding."

"Yah. It doesn't feel that bad right now though. It's probably just with all your other issues combined causing most of the problems."

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. _Keep it together, keep it together._

"Okay, let's get moving. We need to find some kind of food."

. . . . . . . . . . .

After about an hour Sam had spotted a bush with berries on it that he recognized as edible. Greg had eaten his fill as much as the tiny fruit allowed, but Sam just picked his way through eating a few of them. He knew he needed to eat something, but the nausea was not making that easy.

They had been walking again when Sam stop Greg.

"What? What is it?"

"Sssshhhhh"

Parker immediately felt a rush of adrenalin. Looking around quickly and trying to hear what Sam was hearing. He really had no idea of how he would be able to take on two men on their home turf while trying to protect Sam. But then he looked over and saw Sam smiling. _'Why the hell was he smiling? Great the fever has finally taken over his brain.'_

"You hear that?"

"….NO…."

"It's water…I hear running water!"

Greg was elated! Not only was finding water a good thing for them to just have it to drink, but Sam had gone over with him earlier that day explaining the importance of finding it. _'If you find a fresh water source it will keep you alive. You can drink it, vegetation is lush, animals come to it to drink-so hunting is easier. But the biggest reason is because it can be used as a guide when lost. Water flows south, and that's the direction we want, plus human civilization has been founded on building homes and villages close to a water source. If we go far enough, we can hopefully find a cabin or something and get help from there.'_

"Way to go superman and your supersonic hearing!"

With the new hope instilled in both men, they began walking a little bit quicker toward the river. They were about to make their way down the slightly inclined bank when Sam's super soldier/super cop reflexes and heighten sense of awareness caught the flash of sunlight off of something metal on the ground. Greg was about to step into an animal trap. "Greg!" And with that Sam tried to steer Parker from it, but with the damp downward ground and Greg not ready for sudden movement, both men started rolling down toward the water. 

**_flashpoint_**

_Pretty pretty please drop a review and tell me what you think of it :] After last chapter I received more reviews and a ton more alerts and favs. Im really glad that so many of you are enjoying this story!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

ENJOY! You've waited long enough!

The two rolled down into the rushing water. The immediate cold hit Sam like a brick wall and made him gasp and suck in a breathe full of water. Panic and adrenaline forced him to kick up to the surface. Sam broke through the water coughing and gasping, he spun around searching for Greg. Twisting frantically he spots Parker about 20 feet down the river, and from what he could see Greg looked like he was having just as much trouble staying afloat as Sam was having.

"…Greg!..." Sam gasped spitting out water. The river was a foot deeper than Sam was tall. He had gotten into a repetitive motion of staying up as long as he could, then drop below the surface for a break and then push back off the floor. He had almost no strength before the impromptu swimming and now the frigidness of the water was causing his muscles to cramp up and stealing away the adrenaline induced strength…pushing the tiny black spots to totally overtake him.

…

Greg was no pro swimmer, but he knew how to none the less. However, with being tired, hungry and now having a fast flowing freezing river, he was having difficulty. On the way down embankment his shoulder had struck some rocks and he currently couldn't move it. So here he found himself swimming one handed and trying to figure out how to get Sam and get to shore.

As Parker gets pushed further downstream he spots a large oak tree that was hit by a storm and one of its large branches was lying far enough out over the river for Greg to grab a hold of it. Positioning himself right, Parker waited for the right time to swim and grab the life saving tree.

Once he had a decent enough grip he looked around expecting to see Sam a little ways up the river, ready for Greg to catch him. But what he saw or lack thereof made his heart drop. Nothing. No Sam.

"Sam!...Sam!" '_Come on, come on buddy where are yah?'_

Parker still wasn't seeing any sign of Sam and now he had to think quickly and decide to either stay where he was and hope Sam made it down or get out of the water and try to look for him below the water up or down stream. Greg was about to start to shimmy his way across the branch to shore when he saw Sam, floating face down.

"SAM!" Greg was shouting his name frantically hoping Sam would just wake up and be ok, but he wasn't going to count on any miracles with the way their luck was going. His fear for the younger man overpowered any kind of pain he was in and he started to make his way back down the branch to intercept Sam.

"uugghh aahhh…" Parker reached out and grabbed a hold of Sam's tac vest with his injured arm, but he just held tight and pulled Sam up against his body and flipped him over so his face wasn't in the water anymore. Once he had a secure enough hold and the limp body, Greg slowly and carefully made the trek up the branch. Finally after a few feet Greg could touch the bottom and let go of the tree, dragging Sam the rest of the way.

Slipping and sliding in the mud, Greg was moving as fast as could to get them far enough from the riverbank and on flat ground. Now laying Sam down Parker was finally able to get his first real look at him. Sam was completely still, not even shivering. His eyes closed, face pale, lips blue. Greg put his fingers to Sam's neck to feel for a pulse, cringing when he felt none. Quickly undoing the tac vest Parker then immediately started CPR. In the back of his mind Greg was wondering if Sam's chest could take anymore abuse.

"Come on Sam…SAM!...Damn it fight!" Greg just kept pushing on his chest and breathing for him. Not ready to give up on him, but he couldn't stop thinking about how long it had taken him to finally get Sam help…too long. 

**_Flashpoint_**

Jules laid down on her couch and closed her eyes, fully not expecting to fall asleep at all. But when she opened them up she was sitting in a beautiful field full of flowers and a warm breeze. She stayed like that, closing her eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxed for the first time in two days she absorbed the wonderful dream. Jules jumped when she felt a presence sit down next to her.

"Sam?" She asked hesitantly. He just leaned over gently kissed her. "I miss you so much. The teams working really hard to try and find you and Greg." She said sadly. Jules brought her hand up and caressed Sam's face only to jerk back quickly. "You're cold." She looked into his eyes and saw bone raw tiredness.

Sam just took her hand in-between both of his, "Babe, I need to listen very carefully." Julianna nodded, "Greg and I were taken by two men."

She interrupted "Yes, Spike started to track them down but it lead to a dead end…"

"Jules…" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"These two men took us to their cabin up north. I don't know where, but it was far into in the woods. They're brothers and they knew who Greg and I were. The older one said they do this once a year…so check for a history of missing couples. The oldest one is about 5'7'' medium length brown hair, well built." Sam paused clenching his eyes shut and taking long shallow breaths.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jules moved from sitting to kneeling in front of Sam.

"…Jules just listen I don't have long. The younger brother looked just like him but skinnier and tweaking from some kind of drug. And on his right hand he has a tattoo of a bear and the number 315. I don't know check drug charges with that tat..." He was cut off again by an intense pressure on his chest.

"Sam." Said Jules very softly, and Sam just wiped the one small tear that fell from her eye.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Alright? Parker and I are on the run from them, and I won't let them find us. But we can't last forever on our own out there so you need to take what I told you and find the guys so you can find us." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too Sam." But he was gone and she was alone again in field. "Sam?" She allowed her emotions to overtake her for a minute, but quickly dried her eyes and knew she had to wake up and get back to the station. She just wondered how she was going to explain how she received her information. 

**_Flashpoint_**

"Breath God damn it. Come on Sam…please…" Greg had been pumping Sam's chest for what felt like hours, to scared to stop because if he did then that meant for sure Sam wasn't coming back. "Come on…Come on Sam. I can't do this alo…" Just then Sam started to twist in on himself while he tried to cough up the water in his lungs. Parker helped turn his head sideways so he didn't choke. He leaned back on his feet full of relief while Sam took gasping breaths of sweet air.

"Jul…es…" Croaked Sam in between gasps.

Greg placed his hand on Sam's forehead, "No buddy just me. You scared the crap out of me, probably took five years off my life." All joking aside he finally took a real look at Sam. His eyes were glazed over and halfway closed, skin was pale, cold and clammy, and Sam was starting to shake violently. "Hey kiddo, I need you to stay awake alright?" Greg hated what he was about to suggest, "We need to move though…we're too much in the open and we made quite a lot of noise." Well he did at least, thinking the louder he screamed the faster Sam would start breathing again.

Parker not really getting any response from Sam, gently put his hands under the others armpits and began to as delicately as possible drag him. Greg wasn't going to take them far, just enough to get some cover. After about fifty feet Parker found a good enough spot considering their situation and gently laid Sam down.

"Gre…Greg…" Wheezed Sam.

"Yah Sam I'm right here. How you doing?"

"My chest…hurts…burning…"

"I know, I bet. I had to do CPR on your already cracked ribs. I'm really sorry."

"D..don't be. Than...anks" Sam was shaking so much and Greg didn't know what to do. He would gladly give his clothing to Sam but they were just as wet and would only make him colder. He needed to come up with a plan quickly.

"How abou…" Just as he was about to say something that's when he thought he heard voices.

"Wha." Moaned Sam.

"Ssshhhh." Parker peaked over the bushes that were currently providing them cover. '_Shit.'_Greg could see the two brothers across the other side of the river, tracking them. 

**_Flashpoint_**

_Wow! I got so many reviews for the last chapter. You all are the best! Getting reviews just make me sooo happy (so pretty please keep them coming!) And I thank you all for waiting. Don't worry I will never abandon this story. But I was on vacation and then I've been at Mayo clinic for a heart problem...only 22 freakin years old. (so reviews would make me feel better - wink wink)_

_But tell me what you think...Jules dream...the cliffhanger again...and hurting Sam some more. What can I say, I love hurting poor Sam._


End file.
